


He'll Be Okay

by Khemi



Series: The NLTiverse [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Drabble, Family, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen, Not Like That, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/pseuds/Khemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro taking Dave to his first day at school.</p><p>--</p><p>Strider drabble requested on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [Also on Tumblr](http://khemi.tumblr.com/post/41011889988/i-love-your-not-like-that-fic-and-your-writing-so-if)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A request for Strider fluff, and this is what happened.

"Whoa, come on kid, stop bouncing like I've given you shit to smoke, I can't get your fucking belt on like that."

"I can do my own seatbelt!" Dave argued back, shrilly, trying to snatch it off Bro as the bouncing subsided just a little. "I'm not three!"

"No, but you seemed way too fucking busy having your little fit there to do it so apparently I gotta do this shit for you." He easily kept it out of his reach, smirking at the attempts. "Just sit down like the good little kiddy you are and let me do it."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, none of that today. You gotta be a clean-mouthed little shit, okay? I don't wanna have to sit in front of some ass of a principal explaining where you learnt such colourful words."

Dave pouted but stilled enough Bro could finally get the belt over him and clipped in, straightening and ruffling his short blonde hair. The night before, despite protests, he'd sat and trimmed it for him, tried to make him look like a vaguely respectable human being, and though at first Dave had done nothing but whine and complain and scoop up his fallen locks like they were fallen soldiers, when he actually took a look at himself in the mirror he'd calmed down pretty fast and announced he could live with it, he guessed. It felt odd to run his hand over, now, leaving his palm almost buzzing when he lowered it again.

"Right. You got everything?" Bro asked, leaning an arm on the doorframe of the truck and watching Dave shuffle his bag about with his feet as he thought.

"Got the stuff you packed, I haven't touched that shit; my extra bottle of AJ, because like fuck am I going a whole day without my constant supply; the note that says I have special sensitive eyes or whatever so I have to wear shades in class...oh, and my sword."

"Dave."

"How am I meant to defend myself, though? Come on, I can hide it, they won't check a kid for a specibus!"

"There's this thing called going and telling a teacher, dipshit. Give me your specibus right the fuck now."

With a muttered complaint Dave ejected it and handed it over, folding his arms as Bro turned the card over a few times and then captchalogued it himself. He was almost proud Dave was actually trying to keep his weapon on himself at all times, but Bro had promised he'd try out this responsible parent shit, so he wasn't going to be allowed to do that until at least high school. Wasn't like the kid wasn't pretty solid with his fists, anyway.

Huh. He wasn't sure that was something a responsible parent would be pleased about.

"Got your phone and my number?"

"Duh."

"Got your wallet somewhere fucking safe?"

"Yeah."

"Got your keys in case you have to walk home?"

"Considering you've finally given me a fucking set, those are like a fucking holy relic to me, they never leave my fucking sylladex."

"Sure you don't wanna take Cal for company?"

"Holy fucking shit no, no, no! Keep that fucking thing away from me, Christ." Dave actually rapidly checked his bag to make sure Bro hadn't sneaked the puppet back into it since he last ripped him out with a scream, sighing in relief when he was nowhere to be found. "I don't need Cal, I don't need a fucking smuppet, I am chill as anything and this will be awesome, now can you calm your tits and actually drive me to school, _Mom_?"

"'Course I can, sweetie pie." Bro leant over and gave him an over-emotional kiss on the cheek and Dave flailed him away, cursing at him. "Aw, my lil girl's all grown up!"

"Fuck you!"

Bro chuckled and shut the door, walking around and jumping in the drivers seat as dave scrubbed his cheek on his sleeve.

Once he was there, his hand rested on the keys, and he gave Dave a sidelong look, able to see his eyes better behind his shades. His brother's hands had dropped to fidget in his lap, and he sighed, dropping his own from the ignition and leaning over.

"You know it's cool if you're nervous."

Dave tensed, hands abruptly grabbing the fabric of his trousers, and let out a hilariously shaky laugh.

"I'm not fucking nervous, I'm-"

"Dave, don't be a stupid shit. Listen to me. You've never really gone anywhere but the fucking corner shop before, I know that, and starting a new school is terrifying at the best of fucking times, trust me, I went through enough of them. Don't fake you're fine where you're not, not with me."

Dave held his poker face for a minute longer, then it slipped to a deep frown as his cheeks turned pink, his head drooping.

"I wish John was there, or Rose, or Jade. Someone I actually fucking knew. I mean, I'm cool, right? I know I am. But what if no one likes me, or what if I'm not the right kind of cool, or-"

"Dave, there will be someone you make fucking friends with, okay? Everywhere I ever went, there was at least one person I found who could stand me, and I was a way bigger douche than you are. You _are_ cool, bro, you're fucking sweet, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're a fucking Strider. You'll be fine."

"What if I'm not, though?"

"Then I'll come and teach the little shits that they don't mess with my bro and get away with it."

"You ain't gonna mess with little kids."

"Dave, don't make it a challenge. You know what I'm like with challenges."

"Bro..."

"Fine. I guess if it were that bad I'd find you a new place to go, okay? But you'll be fucking fine. I pity any fucking bullies who think they can mess with you, because you're gonna tear them to shreds, and I've told you before not to give a shit what people think of you. Just go in, keep your head held high, and you'll find someone to hang with, I guarantee."

Dave stared up at him, holding his gaze through two layers of dark glass, then nodded slightly, face relaxing.

"Okay. I got this."

"Yeah, you have." Bro put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed firmly, and Dave almost smiled at him. "And you know whatever happens, I'm one phone call away, and the teachers are actually there to help you, alright? Don't try and deal with shit alone if you can't. Just play it cool, give it your all, and know when to fold."

"I'll do my fucking best."

They drove in relative silence, other than the odd question about had he got something, did he know something, did he need something. Dave rolled his eyes and answered every time, starting to jab Bro in the ribs and answer halfway through the question by the end. Pretty soon, he was pulling into a small car park, and Dave was taking long, deep breaths, staring out at the mass of kids currently milling about outside the school.

"You ready?" Bro asked him quietly, and Dave nodded, flexing his hands open and shut. "You'll be cool, Dave, you always are."

"...I know." He flashed Bro a nervous smile, then shrugged. "Thanks for not being a total asshole this morning."

"I might be a dick but you're my bro and shockingly I actually give a shit about you."

"Wow, holy shit, could've fooled me."

They elbowed each other, and Dave snickered, pulling up his bag and undoing his belt as he shuffled over to the seat closer to the door. He hesitated, and then abruptly he was back close, and his arms were around Bro's stomach, his head against his chest.

"You're a fucking great brother, okay?" Dave mumbled against him, and Bro smiled, and ruffled his hair, and hooked an arm around him as a warm glow swelled in his chest. "I'll miss you, douchebag."

"Be the bird, spread your wings. I'll be right back here waiting at the end of the day to hear you ramble all the fuck about it."

"I don't ramble."

"Hah! Yeah, yeah you do. Now go on, Davey, you're gonna be late if you don't stop clinging to me like a baby."

Dave nodded, and let go, and with a final calming breath he grabbed his bag and hopped out the door. Bro sat and watched him stride off, with a little nervousness in his step, and linger at the gate as he looked over the crowd.

He'd be fine. Bro knew he would. He was a good kid and no matter how frustrating he could he had a fucking heart of gold, through some miracle that was nothing to do with the fucked up way Bro had raised him.

After a minute of lingering awkwardly, Dave jumped a mile as a girl his age in a dark blue hat suddenly pounced at him, clapping excitedly and starting to talk to him with a mouth moving as fast as Dave's tended to, at times. Dave relaxed quickly, seemed to actually lose a little of his apprehension, and with a clearly excited jump she was grabbing his arm and tugging him into the other kids, finally pulling him out of sight.

Three minutes and he'd attracted a girl. Bro snorted. That right there was the Strider swag.

He smiled fondly as he started the truck back up. Dave was outside, and Dave had all the space he'd wanted, and he knew, no matter what, Dave was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yes, the first friends Dave made were Nepeta and Equius, both of whom are still his friends to the point of NLT.))


End file.
